bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcia The Third
Darcia The Third (Darushia) is a human Noble and the main antagonist of the series. He is the third and last generation of the Darcia family, who were cursed after Darcia The First disappeared into Rakuen. Appearance Darcia is light-skinned, his long hair blue-gray in color with a slight greasy look. Mostly he wears dark purple clothing, a long robe or gown, with trousers, long-sleeved shirt, and black boots or shoes. His most distinguishing feature is his left eye, which is a golden wolf's eye that is the result of being cursed by Rakuen. At times he wears a white mask, his left eye covered by a black patch that covers his wolf's eye. In his wolf state, Darcia is dark purple, and is slightly larger and more stronger than other wolves. While in this state, he keeps his different colored eyes. Personality Darcia is a passive individual. He is the last generation of the Darcia family. His dedication is to his beloved, Lady Hamona. When she suffers from Paradise Sickness, he is intent on retrieving the Flower Maiden, Cheza, by any means, even if he has to kill Ichigo Kurosaki and the wolves. Although he is mostly calm, Darcia is known to express slight moments of anger, such as when he believes one doesn't understand anything. Even moments of sorrow when he loses Hamona. When he becomes a wolf, he seems to be in a slight insane state of mind. History Darcia was given his birthright at a very young age, becoming the leader of the Darcia family household. Later in his youth, he fell in love with the heiress of another Noble family, Hamona. They both deeply cared for each other, Darcia promising to one day take them to Rakuen. Unfortunately, Hamona succumbed to Paradise Sickness, and he dedicated himself to retrieving Cheza in hopes of saving her. Natural Abilities Master Swordsman: As a Noble, Darcia has been trained to use a sword in combat. His skills with one allow him to be on par against a wolf like Kiba, and can even spar against others such as Ichigo Kurosaki and Lady Jaguara. Reflexes: Despite being human, Darcia is capable of countering against any type of attack with precision due to his swordsmanship skills. Wolf Abilities Survivalist: As a wolf, Darcia is more than capable of surviving against odds. When fighting, he uses his fangs and claws, and is even able to switch between his human and wolf states. Endurance: After becoming a wolf, Darcia is able to withstand injuries. He is able to shrug off injuries almost as if they are nothing. Even so, he can even withstand Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Keen Senses: As a wolf, Darcia possesses keen senses, such as acute hearing and sense of smell. Speed & Reflexes: Becoming a wolf, Darcia is able to run at a fast speed and has improved reflexes. Powers Wolf's Eye: Having been cursed by Rakuen, Darcia's left eye was turned into a wolf's eye, which possesses unknown abilities. One ability is that it allows him to put his enemies in an unconscious state. Another seems to let him subjectively teleport himself, or others or objects. It's main ability seems to be to reduce damage to an attack, such as Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Quotes * "We'll meet in Paradise. If we meet again that is." * "Flowers are delicate things. And lunar flowers are no exception. The full moon will sustain Cheza for only a few more times, until her life as she knows it will fade away." * "Will you follow me into the very heart of darkness?" * "This world does not contain perfect happiness, nor joy, nor life. That is because it also does not contain perfect sadness, nor misery, nor death." Notes & trivia * Of any character, Darcia has been both main protagonist and main antagonist. * Darcia is the only character that Ichigo and the wolves have fought against more than once. * He is the only Noble who has managed to turn into a wolf. * It's possible that Darcia holds more knowledge of wolves and the Nobles than any other character. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Noble Category:Wolf